Bruno Mars Just the way you are
by 7kassie8
Summary: A sweet moment between Claire and Shane in common grounds while listening to Bruno Mars Just the way you are


**This is a songfix and it's Bruno Mars-Just the way you are and it's about Claire and Shane I thought it fit's them well enjoy.**

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

Me and Claire were in Common Grounds and Claire looked beautiful as usual although she dosen't believe it she is. It fustrates me that I can see she is and everyone else can see she is apart from her and it's not and act at all she dosen't pretend she dosen't think she is she actually thinks she is ugly where she is way wrong, while I was drinking my black bitter coffe and she was drinking her moocha a song came on the speakers in Common Grounds, I motioned to Eve to turn it up and she did and it came on announcing Bruno Mars's new song Just the way you are. I heard it last week on the radio and I thought of Claire.

* * *

**Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look their not shining.**

Claire's beautiful chocolate colour eyes do make the star's look like thier not shining.

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.**

That is very true when she wake's up in the morning, she dosen't need to brush her hair or do anything to make it beautful as her hair is naturally beautiful.

**She's so beautiful and I tell her every day.**

I do tell her that's she's beautiful but she looks at me like i''ve gone mad or something and just shrugsit off.

**Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she don't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see, but everytime she asks me do I look ok I say,**

I compliment her all the time but she really thinks I wind her up and I don't and it makes me feel frustrated that she can't see how beautiful she really is.

**When I see your face,**

**There's not a thing I would change,**

**Cause your amazing,**

**Just the wat you are.**

**And when you smile,**

**the whole world stops and stares for a while,**

**Cause girl your amazing,**

**Just the way you are.**

The chorus is spot on correct when it come's to Claire as evertime I look at her face it's just perfect that I wouldn't change it for the world. Don't even get me started on her smile it just so beautiful and you can't help but smile back at her and I swere the whole world does stop and stare just to see her smile. And she is amazing just the way she is.

**Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.**

I literaly could kiss her lips all day it's a shame she won't let me though.

**Her laugh, her laugh she hate's but I think it's so sexy.**

When I heard her laugh when I first met her I fell straight in love with it and her and she always try's and cover it up and try's not to laugh and that annoyes me big time.

**She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday,**

**oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,**

**if perfect's what your searching for then just stay the same,**

**So don't even bother asking if you look ok you know I'll say,**

I would never, ever dream of changing her because she is perfect and I the best thing she is mine.

**When I see your face,**

**There's not a thing I would change,**

**Cause your amazing,**

**Just the wat you are.**

**And when you smile,**

**the whole world stops and stares for a while,**

**Cause girl your amazing,**

**Just the way you are.**

**The way you are,**

**The way you are,**

**Cause your amazing,**

**Just the way you are.**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while,**

**Cause girl your amazing,**

**Just the way you are, yeah.**

When the song finished Eve turned the radio down back to it's normol noice level before her vamp boss Oliver get's mad. He's a right sour mothed guy for a vamp. Anyway I looked at Claire who lookd stunning as ever she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, white vestop with a gold thick belt near the bottom around it, a long, thin, brown and long sleeved cardigon and wearing low- heeled shoes. Her dark brown hair was in a bun at the top of her hair with her side-fringe hanging over the side of her face, she smiled at me and I felt shiver's run down my spine.

"Did you like that song?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did. it's Bruno Mar's new song, did you like it?"

"yep, cause it made me think of you" I answered.

she smiled again. "Ha, ha, ha very funny Collins"

"No, I mean it that song fit's you perfectly"

She laughed and smiled a little bit and nodded her head not really accepting what I just said, but I decided not pressure her into it so we drank the rest of our drinks said goodbye to Eve and walked hand in hand home.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it it's my first songfix.**


End file.
